Allen The Zoo Keeper
by Alwayshereforyouforevermore
Summary: Allen has a passion for animals. He loves them and finds them absolutely amazing. But, Because of his Passion, he leaves his School, since he wouldn't pay attention in his major subjects. Now workng as a Zoo Keeper. What is this new transferred animal? Who is Allen to him? Will Allen's passion be ruined, or be more powerful than ever? All because that one animal? Multi Genres!
1. From Bottom To Top

**Hello everyone! **

**New fic, and a plot and idea of this came out of nowhere! **

**Hehe Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**Allen The Zoo Keeper Chapter 1 – From bottom to Top**

Allen The Zoo Keeper

Allen is a 15 year old Zoo Keeper, the reason why, let's see shall we!

**-A Fateful Typical High School Day-**

_A sigh escaped from Allen's mouth as he was so bored with Maths._

"_What am I doing here?" Asking such a question to himself, he wonders in muse, as his teacher snaps his ruler on Allen's desk that wasn't paying attention._

"_Walker! Are you paying attention!?"_

_Another sigh escaped from Allen's mouth as he looks at Levellier with bored eyes and a tired face. _

"_No. Am I suppose' to?" Anger and frustration was the only expression you could see on Levellier's face as he boomed._

"_I can't take it anymore!" The students face to both of them, muttering and trembling in fear of the Maths teacher. "To the Head Masters Office Walker!"_

"_Gladly…" Was all Allen said, and walked off to the Head Masters Office._

_When he approached the door, he knocked three times and heard a faint voice saying, "Come in!"_

_He opened the door and a dart came rushing at his face, he dodged it which seemed slow._

"_Very fast Walker." But it wasn't slow neither to him, nor to anyone one else that can see his movements._

"_Head Master Two Spots…"_

_A vein popped on 'Two Spots' as he orders Allen to sit down and have a 'little chat'._

"_Allen, what's wrong? You are failing your tests, your grades were so good…now they have falling greatly. What's happening?" 'Two Spots asked his voice like a fathers tone._

"_Hump!" _

"_Don't you pout and say 'Hump!' Listen to me when I'm speaking please!" 'Two Spots got up and sat next to Allen._

"_I'm here to listen, Allen."_

_Allen stayed silent for a moment and gave in with a defeated sigh._

"_Ya' got me Head Master Link…" Allen put up two hands to surrender this battle, and nervously laughed._

"_I…I just don't feel like any of these subjects are for me ya' know?" Silence filled the air as Head Master Link blinked and continued listening._

"_I just…I love animals and I want to learn more about them!"_

"_What about Science?"_

_Allen gaped at the Head Master._

"_It's dissecting animals! Those animals could still be alive!"_

_Link blinked and sensed that Allen had a passion for animals. Who could've thought? Oh wait…No one. Link sighed, and thought a perfect plan. _

_Allen turned his head and looked at Head Master Link. The Head Master nodded in understanding, his blonde hair swaying behind him and he looks at Allen. As if a light bulb popped out of nowhere; popped a bright light. Linked smiled,_

"_I have an idea."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Zoo Keeper." Link smiled and chuckled._

"_Zoo Keeper?" Allen stood up from his chair and stared at Link with a surprised expression._

"_Zoo Keeper, you're going to be a Zoo Keeper, Allen."_

"_Zoo Keeper?!" Allen walked to Links desk and looked at him._

"_Why a Zoo Keepr?! Isn't there anything else?!"_

"_Nope. Sorry." Link being unfazed. He got the papers from his desk and showed Allen._

"_These are emergency papers, but I have lots, this is just a precaution. Here." Link handed Allen the papers to check over._

_Allen looked at them and widens his eyes._

"_Sick, on holiday, unexplained absent, business, job, early leave, suspended, expelled!" Allen gaped and looked at the Head Master._

_Link sighed and looked at Allen, "Which one do you prefer?"_

"_None." Allen muttered._

_Link caught that mutter of Walker's._

"_There is no other choice Allen. I need you to trust me." Allen glanced at the Head Master and got a pen from the desk, and wrote something and did a circle motion, that's all Link could see before Allen, threw the paper near the darts and snatched another dart from the desk. A flash of white and red, the paper was stuck with the dart pinned to it on the dart board._

"_That's my choice. Thank you for everything Link." Was all Allen said, leaving Link utterly shocked, as Allen walked out the door silently while smiling a true smile._

_Link walked to the paper pinned and dangling from the dart._

"_**Zoo Keeper"**_

_Was written in Allen's handwriting and circled._

_Link smiled as he laughed and laughed. Suddenly he settled down and looked at the sheet._

"_So that's what you circled, Allen Walker..."_

**-Today/Present On A Monday. A Year After Allen Left High School-**

"Hey, Allen!" Allen turned around to see the one and only Daisya.

"Yo, Daisya. What's happening?"

Daisy laughed and threw Allen a water bottle.

"Ya' still working as a Zoo Keeper?"

Allen smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

"Well, you won't believe this!" Daisya jumped up and down. As animals looked at the commotion, curiously peeking.

"What? What don't I believe?" Allen smirked.

Daisya pouted, "You don't believe that animals can talk!"

All the animals peered closer, surprised by the word 'talk'.

"I…Well, what happened?" Allen took a sip of water as Daisy continued.

"I made it into the soccer team bro!"

Allen; being amazed by this information, spat all the water out of his mouth on Daisya.

"Bro! Dude! Not cool!" Daisya jumped and wiped his face.

Allen coughed and then laughed, "You made it?! That's great!"

"Yep. I'm awesome! Soccer is my freedom dude!"

Allen smiled and put his water bottle down.

"Guess what Daisya?!"

"What?" Daisya, now the one being curious, listened ear to ear.

"There is gonna' be a new animal transferred here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard it's a great attraction because of the colour of its fur." Allen daydreamed about the new animal, as you can imagine love hearts everywhere.

"Hey? Allen, who are they?" Daisya pointed to a truck and people carrying a big crate. Daisya was allowed to come, because Allen Trusted Daisya. Allen, being surprised, the Zoo is closed, so – who are they?

"Hey!" The men froze in their places, stopped – and paid attention to this 16 year old boy.

Daisya hung down nervously, but followed Allen non the less to the truck.

"Who are you people?"

The laughed and suddenly stopped as a woman came out, "This is the transferred animal we are sending you, Walker – Allen Walker isn't it?" The woman looked at the badge on Allen's shirt and narrowed her eyes.

"Allen Walker, at your service." Allen held out his right hand, the woman gladly took it.

"My name is Eliade, Zoo instructor and Head of the United Kingdom Zoo. It's a pleasure."

Allen and Daisya nodded.

"Well, your new attraction is here and ready, I hear you have a nice place for it." Eliade smirked and commanded the men to pack up and leave.

Allen and Daisya stood and stared at the crate. What animal could it be? Is it another Wolf? Another Lion? Maybe another Red Panda? Who knows?!

"He is definitely interesting; just keep an eye on him. He's sneaky." Eliade bid goodbye and left.

Allen and Daisya walked to the crate and kneeled down.

"Dude, you need a hammer for this." Daisya, hearing a 'pop' sound turned to see Allen with a hammer.

"Dude! Where did you got that hammer from?!"

"Magic." Allen said as he took out four steel nails as the 'clang' on the ground.

"It's not really magic, I have a tool belt." Allen showed Daisya and Daisya sighed in disappointment. He always dreamed of magic and getting an invitation to go to Hogwarts and learn and do epic spells. Now his dream is almost crushed. Thanks to Allen.

"Ya' know dude, ya' seem more happy and open than at school, what happened.?"

"Nothing…" Allen had a pained look, but decided to gulp down the knot in his throat and open the crate slowly and gently.

All Allen and Daisya saw, was a green eye, looking towards them from the darkness and shadows from the crate.

Red fur can be seen from its fury tail, as it sniffed it caution.

"Allen, does it have a name?"

Allen looked at Daisya and then to the animal, the animal looked down, seeming as it heard and knew what Daisya said. It pointed to a letter.

Allen picked the letter up to only see the name and read it out…

"Lavi."

**Thank you all for reading this if you did! I appreciate it so much. I thought, how about another story, to work on, to just keep active and not be lazy and not let you all down! ^_^ **

**Started at 2:00pm and finished 3:06. Hehe :D 11****th**** of October 2014 Saturday**

**I hope this turned out alright! Thank you all! :)**


	2. Lavi

_**Thank you…especially jy24 and 13Mitsume27. I owe you my life and gratitude; you have given me motivation, inspiration, the will to keep writing and your lovely comments/reviews, made me cry the happiest of tears…**_

_**So I thank you, from the bottom of my heart with all my love and gratefulness that I can give. Thank you, the both of you. I wouldn't be here right now…I had suffered a lot and it got to me, I didn't understand and seen the will to move on until now, the passion I had for writing, I thought it was gone, but here I am once again, in tears.**_

_**Because of you two, just by reading your lovely reviews/comments, made my heart swell up badly, knowing that you two looked forward to this story, and never got to read it, made me cry in agony and guilt…I don't ever want to feel that way and again and I can't make promises I can't keep.**_

_**But I'll promise you this! I will try my hardest to give you all a great story, take you on a journey and enjoy this. I want to cherish it all, you and this. Please, I promise you all, especially jy24 and 13Mitsume27; that you will get your deserved story of Allen The Zoo Keeper. **_

_**Right now…I love you all please forgive me and I can't apologise and thank you all enough:**_

"_**I am so sorry, and thank you." **_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lavi**

**-Monday- **

"Lavi…"

"That's the name, huh? Cool, hey Allen don't ya' think it would've been better to open it in the enclosure, I mean, the lady said it was sneaky…so…"

Daisya said as he eyed the creature and glanced at Allen, his eyes widen at the young boy.

Allen was smiling, the truest and happiest smile he has seen, so excited and in joy it made Daisya question his preferences. But, Daisya respected Allen and wouldn't lay a finger on him, nor would he let anyone else do so. He knew Allen since Primary School, but since Soccer stole his heart and he had his freedom on the field, he couldn't be around at lunchtimes to hang out and in class he sat lazily with a group of friends other than Allen. He thought back to it, and Allen must've been so lonely, without Daisya's dry jokes, fun presence and someone to at least talk to. The freedom he had and now within his grasp tight and firm, is great. But the freedom to hang with your best friend and only real friend he had crushed him. The guilt he has and the thousands of apologies he wanted to show to Allen made him re-think about this 16 year old boy next to him, who crushed his dreams about magic and being invited to Hogwarts to do magic, who has a beautiful smile…

He couldn't have found a better friend than Allen. He was sure of that, because of where Allen is and his smile, being surrounded by animals, more like family; and doing what he loves with no regret. It's like he wasn't lonely at all, the burden and the guilt, it was like that smile he got the first time he caught up to Allen, hearing he was a Zoo Keeper; was saying, "I forgive you. It's alright, I am fine, and I am happy for you, Daisya."

Which made him go into tears, as manly he wanted to be, with Allen he felt like he could really show his true self.

Daisya smirks at the memory and sees Allen still smiling.

"Ah! Daisya, here he comes!"

"Eh?! But the animal could escape!"

Allen grins and shows a determined face, "I don't believe he would risk that."

"He?"

Daisya stood back two steps as Allen got up and stared at the red fur beginning to show even more. Allen thought it was the beautiful colour he has ever seen on an animal. But to know what Lavi was is now going to be revealed.

Daisya gaped, "IT'S-"

Allen gasped, "IT'S-"

Red fur covered Lavi's body; the animal eyed them both with one emerald eye, and then looked Allen in the eye. Allen was stunned and stared right back, Daisya in shock ran over to the fountain that's in the middle of the Zoo. The Animals watched in interest, as the newcomer slowly made his way out of the crate into view. How marvellous and lovely the creature is, how soft the fur would be to the touch and the scent of the forest still attached to it, Lavi…you are so beautiful.

That is what Allen thought, and whispered…

"Lavi…Lavi the red wolf…"

* * *

_**Chapter 3 is going to be uploaded and posted/updated straight after this! Thank you all so much, hope you like it so far! I am so sorry! **_


End file.
